


Coming Back to You

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, Coping, Flashbacks, Grief, Hospitals, M/M, Serious Injuries, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus finally returns to Earth after four years, but he's about to find just how much things have changed...</p><p>The Autobots are falling apart, Tessa is breaking down... and Cade just won't wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

_Paris, Texas – Yeager residence – 3rd August 2018, 10:54PM_

 Tessa lay in bed, the blankets pulled up to her chest and her hair splayed out on her pillow in all directions. She stared blankly at the ceiling and her face was set in a sullen frown, her normally vibrant green eyes now dull and almost listless.

 So much shit had happened in the past four years, but the last year was by far the worst of all.

 After Optimus had left - leaving behind her, her Dad, Shane, the Autobots and that ass Joshua - everything seemed to slowly crumble and even when things seemed to be rebuilding, something seemed to break it all down again.

 Now this.

 The images and words stuck with the young woman, crawling and slithering around mercilessly in her head, offering no respite. She turned onto her side to stare out of the window, the moonlight illuminating her tear-streaked face. She was silent until a raw sob bubbled from her throat, followed by more and more until she couldn’t stop.

 She really didn’t want to go out tomorrow, but she had to.

 She always hated hospitals anyway.

* * *

_Paris, Texas – 10 miles from Yeager residence - The next day, 4:27PM_

 It was good to see that the sun was still warm out here.

 Optimus Prime would have smiled if he weren’t in his vehicle mode, revelling in the sensation of the sunlight heating his metal plating and the breeze lapping at him. Sure, the sands were flying up and sticking to his wheels, chassis and grille, but they were minor and insignificant to him.

 Far better than the reaches of space anyway.

 The Prime’s four-year-long mission to track down his Creators had been successful and even though he had been unable to eliminate them, he still managed to do some considerable damage and hopefully that would keep them at bay for a little while longer. More than enough time to figure out a better solution to stop them and ensure that earth would not be harmed by them.

 So now here he was, driving back to a familiar place in a familiar country on a familiar planet. He may not have seen the Yeager family for a while, but he was sure that they were doing fine; Tessa was very adaptable and determined, while Cade was very creative if often eccentric.

 Cade.

 That very name sparked something deep inside Optimus, something he couldn’t name, but had no issue towards. That human was something very special; he had opened his optics to what good humans could do and proved that not all of them were evil or destructive. But it was a particular phrase that always stuck with him.

  _‘You gotta have faith Prime, maybe not in who we are, but what we can be.’_

 Cade was right.

 What had he become now?

 Only one way to know.

***

_Yeager residence, 4:50PM_

 Optimus slowly pulled up in front of the newly rebuilt house and barn, waiting a few moments before he transformed. He stood for another moment before walking over to the barn itself, surprised that it almost exactly resembled the older one, albeit less dilapidated and with a fresh white paintjob. Maybe Joshua had paid for it, since Cade’s financial troubles would have been an issue, from what he understood.

 “And the Prodigal son of Cybertron returns!”

 The Prime turned around, spotting a familiar green mech approaching, metallic coattails swishing as he walked. “Ya made it okay?” He asked, smirking and his voice showing amusement.

 “Crosshairs.” He said, nodding lightly. Well at least his mood seem to have been the same. It made him wonder about the others, though. “It is good to see you again.”

 The other mech laughed loudly, slapping a hand down on the Prime’s shoulder. “Likewise, old mech!” He said. “Things been busy since ya left. The others been doing alright, but still missed ya, ya old wreck.”

 Optimus rolled his optics at the nickname, one which Cade had bestowed upon him. However, he would let this one slip, since he hadn’t seen Crosshairs for a while, or the other Autobots.

 The barn door slammed open, shaking the whole building. “HE’S BACK!”

 The two mechs turned and saw Hound scrambling out of the barn, laughing joyfully and his abdomen jiggling slightly. “You’re back! You’re finally back!” He cried out, finally getting to his feet. “Pit, so much stuff happened while you were gone, you wouldn’t believe any of it!”

 The corner of Optimus’ lip twitched up in a half-smirk. “Is that so, Hound?”

 The green mech laughed, although there were something else in it, something as if Hound didn’t want to know. “Yeah! Well, we got Holoforms sorted out, Tessa’s gone to college and… yeah, lot of stuff happened!”

 The Prime couldn’t help but feel suspicious. Was there something that Hound didn’t want to tell him? Something that had happened while he was away that he refused to talk about or even acknowledge? It was likely, since the mech was willing to let everyone know exactly what he was feeling or thinking, to think of him hiding something was… unsettling to say the least.

 “Sensei?”

 Optimus recognised that voice immediately, but he couldn’t see the former Decepticon anywhere. Where was—

 “Down here, sensei!”

 The blue and red mech looked down, spotting a skinny human male. He appeared to be in his 20’s or 30’s and to be of Asian descent. His black hair was tied into a messy ponytail and his had a slim face with sharp cheekbones, a small black goatee and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt, jeans and sandals.

 “Drift?” Optimus asked, surprised. Then again, Holoforms were just mentioned, so that was the most logical explanation.

 “That is true, Sensei.” Drift said with a nod. “It has taken a long while, but we have all managed to create our own holoforms. I like mine, to be perfectly honest.

 “Even if you do look like a girl!” Crosshairs laughed.

 “Be quiet, sukebe.” The ‘human’ returned with a small smirk with some fondness.

 As the three mechs laughed, Optimus had another question come to mind, one that he didn’t realise was one that would be a horrible decision to ask about.

 “Where’s Bumblebee? And the humans?”

 The laughter immediately stopped and all the joy seemed to slip quickly away. Their expressions told something that only made the atmosphere even heavier; Hound looked down at the ground, Crosshairs started to fiddle with some cabling in his wrists and his expression was caught between a grimace and a frown, and Drift looked almost grief-stricken. “Optimus…” Crosshairs finally said. “It’s… It’s a long story…”

 Before the Prime could ask any more questions, the familiar sound of an engine pulling up and halting ran through the air, with the three mechs and holomatter turning to see Bumblebee pulling up in his vehicle mode. The doors opened and out stepped Tessa and Shane. Optimus was about to talk to them, but how the two looked stopped him.

 Shane had his hands in his pockets and was looking down at the ground, occasionally kicking a small stone out of the way and leaving a small cloud of dust in its wake. Normally, he held an energy about them and enthusiasm, but it all seemed to have disappeared now, leaving behind a very sullen-looking young man.

 Tessa, however, seemed to look worse. She had a great vibrancy and life from her as well, but is seemed to have been torn away from her. Her blonde hair was limp and dull, her skin pale, and her make-up running in black streaks down her cheeks. She looked up to the mechs and there were dark circles underneath her eyes. “…Hey.” She finally said, her voice quiet and cracking. When she saw Optimus however, her eyes narrowed. “You again.”

 The Prime winced at the cold ice in her words, surprised at just how she spoke. Something had definitely happened in the past four years. “Hello Tessa.” He greeted, trying to keep his tone as even as he could. “How have you been?”

 “Why the fuck do you care?”

 The response made the mech blink in surprise. He tried again. “Tessa. Did something happen?

 “Wouldn’t you like to know!?” She suddenly shrieked, pointing an accusing figure to the Autobot leader. “You left us, you rust bucket! Do you know just how much that hurt us, hurt Dad!?”

 “Hey, Tess—“ Shane began, looking up and holding his hands out. He looked and sounded tired as well.

 “Not now, Shane!” The young woman glared at the Prime. “You just don’t get it! You think that everything will be perfect when you come back, well guess what? You should have just stayed away!”

 With that, she darted towards the house, pushing Drift to the side and entering the house. She slammed the door shut with enough force to rattle the windows. Those remaining were silent for a few more minutes before Hound sighed.

 “Yeah… things did get tough for Tess now.”

 Optimus look to the weapons expert. “What are you talking about?”

 Shane suddenly laughed quietly. “Sorry you didn’t get the ‘Welcome Home’ party you wanted.” He joked, although very little humour was behind his words. “But Hound’s right. Some things happened and well…”

 The Prime thought about the words, narrowing his optics and asking once more, his voice filled with deadly tone. “Shane Dyson… What. Happened. Here?”

 The human was silent before sighing. “It’s… It’s Cade.” He began. “He… He was in a car accident last year.”

 The Prime swallowed, fear starting to trickle into his spark as he thought of all the possible outcomes from that sentence.

 “He’s been in a coma for the last year.”

**TBC**


	2. Incident

** Chapter 2  
Incident **

_Paris, Texas – Yeager Residence, Cade’s workshop – 17th October 2014, 9:58PM_

_Cade sighed as he finally set down his tools, leaning back in his chair and shutting his eyes. He had spent so much time in the workshop nowadays that he actually set up a camp bed and TV in the corner in case he needed to sleep, but had too much work to do._

_It looked like it was going to be one of those nights._

_The inventor slowly got out of the chair, wincing as a few jolts of pain leapt up and down his legs and shoulders. Alright, so he had definitely been working too much today; the only few breaks he took were to use the bathroom and eat the dinner Tessa brought out for him, as well as some medicine._

_He was always hesitant to say it, but all the things he had seen…_

_It did something to him inside._

_He wasn’t entirely sure when the nightmares began, or the panic attacks, but he did know that they came about after all the events in Hong Kong and those were the images that came to him the most often. After about two months of it, Tessa made him go see and both the doctor and the diagnosis slapped him with labels saying ‘stressed’, ‘anxiety’, ‘prone to panic attacks’ and ‘medicate when necessary’._

_He hated it, but he needed to endure._

_After all, Optimus did teach him to stay strong._

_Optimus._

_Why did he have to leave?_

_And when would he come back?_

_Cade sighed again, hauling himself out of his chair and dragging himself over to the camp bed. He groaned as he fell onto the mattress, falling asleep almost immediately._

_* * *_  
Yeager residence, 4:53PM  
 Optimus was silent, the shock of the statement sinking in, while the others looked away from him.

 A coma?

 For all this time?

 “I’m sorry, Optimus.” Shane said, his voice quiet but enough to snap the Autobot out of his thoughts. “We… We didn’t know at the time… it was only when the hospital called that… that we…”

 “Alright, you’ve said enough, Lucky Charms.” Crosshairs said, the nickname somehow making the mood worse than it already was. “I think you should go talk to Tessa.”

 The human nodded quietly, walking off to the house and muttering a hurried goodbye as he moved. When the door was shut, silence fell upon those remaining.

 Bumblebee transformed, letting out a sad whirr like a sigh, before his radio kicked in. ‘It’s sad, so sad, so sad… it’s a sad, sad, situation.’ The song crackled through, accompanied by a piano distorted by the playback.

 “So it is, bug.” Crosshairs said quietly, so unlike his usual bravado and confidence. He started to walk off towards the barn, pausing before the door. He turned to the other Autobots. “I’m… I’m sure he’ll be fine… Chin up Optimus.”

 With that, the paratrooper ducked into the barn, disappearing into the dark mess inside.

 Drift’s holomatter sighed. “I will go and check on Tessa.” He said quietly, padding back into the house without another word.

 As soon as the door shut, Optimus looked back to Bumblebee and Hound, waiting for either of them to say anything.

 Hound sighed. “Welcome home…” He muttered.

* * *

_Yeager Residence, the Barn, 11:22PM_

 Optimus laid silently on his side, staring at the wall and memorising the dark smears staining it. He had lain here for a long while know, with only the hooting of owls in the distance to break the silence. He slowly rolled over and looked over to his team, who were recharging peacefully.

 Hound was snoring loudly, his abdomen shaking with each breath. Bumblebee was leant against the wall, quiet whirring replacing his snores. Drift was held in Crosshair’s arms and they slumbered silently, the swordfighter occasionally press his faceplates into the other’s chest.

 The two had been a couple for about two years, according to Shane, although he found that they had not yet sparkbonded, but were considering it. That fact and seeing them so close and loving with each other filled Optimus with a sadness in the pit of tanks, bordering even on jealousy or anger.

 He had already lost Elita.

 He already lost Ratchet.

 Now he lost one of his closest allies…

 They were mocking him.

 Optimus growled and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. The sickness in his spark refused to abate, lingering painfully and cloyingly. He knew that everyone had a right to despise him for what happened.

 If he arrived earlier, he could have stopped it.

 He shut his optics, hoping that he could just go to recharge soon.

* * *

_Yeager Residence, 11:25PM_

 “Okay, Tess…”

 The young woman didn’t respond, instead sipping her glass of water.

 “Tess, c’mon…”

 Nothing.

 Shane sighed. He dared to take a few steps forward and placed a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. “Tess.”

 “He never should have come back.”

 The response made him pause and sigh again. “I get that you’re still angry at Optimus for leaving, but what happened wasn’t his fault.”

 “And the hurt he made Dad go through?” Tessa hissed, glancing over her shoulder to look at Shane. “Face it Shane. That bastard’s hurt us more than anyone or anything else could have. Now he he thinks he could just come back and everything will be fine!?”

 “Tess—“

 “He should just leave NOW!” The young woman cried out, slamming the glass of water down.

 CRACK!

 Tessa looked almost absently at the mess, cuts in her hand bleeding and water splashed on the counter. She almost didn’t hear her boyfriend’s uttering of ‘oh shit’ or his scrambling run across the kitchen. She simply stared at the red pooling in her hand. Shane came back over and started to carefully pry the fragments of glass out of her skin, apologising under his breath as he dabbed the wounds with a rubbing alcohol soaked piece of cotton wool.

 Tessa barely flinched at the stinging in her hand, or when he wound white bandages around her hand until they were tight. She looked up to her boyfriend, annoyance and sadness flooding her eyes. “Christ Shane…” She sighed, tears starting to bloom. “What the fuck is going on…?”

 “I don’t know.” He replied reluctantly, taking her into a gentle hug. “We’ll figure it out…”

**TBC**


End file.
